O Filho da Lua
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Quando o filho da Lua encontra o filho do Sol, um Eclipse acontece.'
1. Prólogo

**O Filho da Lua  
**

**Prólogo**

Magena se aproximou das aguas claras do rio e fechou os olhos, enquanto mergulhava as mãos em forma de concha, para depois leva-las até o rosto, molhando-o enquanto sentia a natureza a sua volta.

Acariciou a barriga pouco acentuada e sorriu, imaginando o filho correndo por entre as outras crianças da aldeia, seu pensamento logo foi parar em Tala e ela suspirou. Ele estava muito orgulhoso, finalmente um filho, depois de terem perdido cinco crianças. Ainda acariciava a barriga quando de repente sentiu uma forte dor, sabia o que significava e chorou, logo vendo que o sangue já lhe escorria pelas pernas. Ajoelhou-se na terra úmida e abraçou a barriga fortemente, querendo que os espíritos lhe concedessem a benção de poder segurar a criança.

Ehawee sorria enquanto pegava mais mantimentos para levar à aldeia, estava prestes a pegar um pouco de agua no rio quando viu Magena curvada nas margens calmas. Correu até ela a tempo de ver que ela perdera a criança que carregava há tão pouco tempo no ventre.

_Magena... – sua voz saiu baixa e triste. – Magena. – chamou outra vez e os olhos negros da índia fixaram-se em sua face.

_Ehawee... Eu não consegui outra vez. – e as mãos cobriram a face, enquanto ela voltava a soluçar dolorosamente.

_Magena... – e então arregalou os olhos, recebendo uma visão dos grandes espíritos.

Magena levantou o rosto para olhá-la e viu Ehawee olhando para o alto, os olhos arregalados e brilhantes, o corpo reto e ela não parecia respirar. Mordeu os lábios, já tinha visto Ehawee receber várias visões, mas esta parecia realmente diferente.

_Você quer um filho, Lua Branca, mas esse filho você não vai gerar, ele virá até você em um pequeno pedaço de madeira flutuante, ele vai alegrar seu coração e vai trazer muito orgulho a Tala.

_Um filho que eu não vou gerar?

_Sim, um filho branco como a lua e com olhos azuis como o céu. Esse será seu filho, um forte guerreiro. Em tempos difíceis, ele trará a libertação do povo Sioux. – e então Ehawee caiu no chão.

Os olhos de Magena estavam presos no corpo robusto da mulher a sua frente, as palavras que tinham saído da boca dela se gravaram em seu coração. Ehawee levantou-se, lembrando-se vagamente do que tinha acontecido, mas não se ateve a ficar lembrando, tratou de ajudar a moça que ainda estava sentada a beira do rio.

Perder outro filho, seria mais um golpe para o poderoso Tala.

* * *

**N/a:** Oi, oi gente! Sim, eu sei, faz uma era que não posto long!fic's, mas aqui estou eu postando essa fic, totalmente diferente das que eu postei até agora. Sobre a cultura dos Sioux (índios norte-americanos), eu não conheço muito bem, mas juro que estou fazendo algumas pesquisas pra deixar o mais realista possível.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa introdução, e logo eu posto o primeiro capitulo. Beijos.


	2. Cap 1: Madeira Flutuante

**Cap. 1: Madeira Flutuante**

Harold abriu a porta de uma das cabines e sorriu ao ver Kate enrolar o bebê em uma manta branca, logo depois o colocando no berço perto da cama de casal. Encostou-se no batente e retirou a boina azul marinho, reparando nos traços delicados da esposa, era completamente apaixonado por aquela mulher.

Ficou a admirar os cachos negros caindo como cascata pelas costas, os olhos azuis compenetrados no menino que dormia serenamente, as mãos pequeninas aconchegavam melhor o bebê lá dentro e nos lábios rosados um sorriso.

_Não vai vir ver o vosso filho também? – ela perguntou gentilmente, mas sem tirar os olhos do berço, Harold sorriu enquanto se aproximava.

_Estava a admirar sua beleza enquanto cuidas do nosso filho. – disse coçando o queixo, vendo a mulher levantar o rosto para poder vê-lo.

_Harold! – ela sorriu, levando as mãos pequeninas para sua face, e fazendo um carinho na bochecha gelada. – Devia fazer a barba e aparar o bigode, está começando a parecer desalinhado, querido. – ele apenas riu baixo, voltando a por a boina.

_Vou ter bastante tempo de fazer a barba quando chegarmos na Nova Terra. – retrucou, beijando a testa da mulher. – Só vim avisar que vou passar a noite na cabine de controle.

_O que houve?

_Nada. – disse rápido, virando as costas para ela a fim de deixar o lugar, mas as mãos dela seguraram-lhe o pulso.

_Harold, quantas vezes tenho que repetir que você não sabe mentir? – ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, esperando ele virar para ela e dizer a verdade.

O homem suspirou fundo e relaxou os músculos tensos, voltando-se para ela e apoiando as duas mãos nos ombros macios.

_Não há nada de errado, mas o mar está mais agitado hoje e é provável que uma tempestade esteja em nossa rota.

Kate imediatamente voltou os olhos para o berço, vendo dois bracinhos se agitarem no ar, sorriu e então desprendeu-se do marido e achegou-se mais perto do filho.

_Não vai acontecer nada, Kate, eu sou o melhor capitão da Marinha Imperial.

_Sei disso. Sei disso.

_Eu prometo que não vai acontecer nada ao Misha, todos nós ficaremos bem. – disse, abraçando-a e ela apenas sorriu, sentindo o bigode dele fazer cócegas em seu pescoço.

_Tudo bem, Harold. – e então lhe beijou os lábios, sorrindo ao se separar dele. – Agora vá, eu vou tomar um banho e então vou tentar dormir.

Harold afagou-lhe os cabelos uma última vez e direcionou o olhar para o berço, só então virou as costas e deixou o quarto.

.

Magena levantou os olhos para o horizonte e suspirou fundo, tinha contado 102 Luas desde a visão de Ehawee, todos os dias ia até a beira do rio na esperança de ver algo flutuando nas águas límpidas, mas quase sempre, nada havia além de alguns animais se banhando.

_Chuva, Ehawee. – disse, pegando mais um pouco de lama para emoldurar o pequeno vaso, vendo a velha senhora encarar o horizonte.

_Chuva forte. – ela retrucou e Magena concordou com um aceno, voltando os olhos para as águas agitadas e as nuvens que começavam a escurecer pelo mal tempo que viria. – Vai fazer arcos no céu, desta vez. – Magena concordou mais uma vez.

Não demorou para que alguns pingos da chuva começassem a cair, fazendo as duas mulheres juntarem os vasos e se encaminharem pra aldeia, que ficava perto dali.

.

_Kate!

A voz entrou em seus ouvidos e os olhos azuis se abriram para o vazio. Kate saiu da cama, tentando ir em direção ao berço mesmo com todo aquele balançar violento. Pegou o menino nos braços e se ajoelhou no chão, dizendo baixinho pra que ele não chorasse.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, querido. – disse, conseguindo, com algum esforço, tirar todas as roupas que estavam no baú. – Misha, seja forte, está bem?

_Kate! – Harold entrou na cabine e junto com ele, águas começaram a encher o local. – Kate! Precisamos sair daqui, vai afundar, precisamos ir para o barco!

A mulher olhou para a imagem destorcida do homem forte que seu marido costumava ser, os olhos aterrorizados dele encontraram os dela, então Kate desviou os olhos para o baú e colocou mais um cobertor, enrolando Misha em mais um outro antes de colocá-lo dentro do baú.

_Pegue o baú Harold. – ela disse, levantando e colocando as botinas. – Rápido. – e ele obedeceu.

Saíram de dentro da cabine, Harold carregando o baú e Kate à frente, correndo até um dos barcos de madeira que restaram. Entrou nele, enquanto Harold colocava o baú ao seu lado. Os dois tentando não entrar em pânico.

_Eu vou descer vocês. – Harold sussurrou, soltando mais um pouco de corda, descendo o barco.

_Espere! – Kate tinha os olhos arregalados, olhando para cima a fim de poder olhar o esposo. – Como assim, Harold?

_Eu não vou. – disse, descendo mais a corda, sem dar chance a ela, de subir novamente.

_Harold! – ela gritou assustando a criança, que começou a chorar. – Harold! Não! – mas ele apenas soltava mais corda, o barco descendo ao lado do navio. – Harold! – gritou uma última vez, a chuva já tinha molhado todo seu vestido e as lágrimas de seu rosto misturavam-se com a água que caia do céu.

Quando o pequeno barco alcançou o mar, Kate agarrou-se ao baú em que Misha estava acalmando o menino, dizendo baixinho que tudo ficaria bem, enquanto começava a cantar uma canção de ninar, que vez ou outra era abafada pelo barulho das ondas fortes.

.

Tala entrou na cabana e viu Magena olhando pela pequena abertura na pele de búfalo que revestia toda a cabana. Sentou-se na palha e admirou a índia, sua companheira, concedida a ele pelo Grande Espírito, uma benção. Mas não gerava.

_Magena. – chamou, vendo ela virar o rosto devagar, os cabelos lisos e compridos acompanhando o movimento, dançando no vento.

_Sim, Tala. – respondeu, abrindo um pequeno sorriso e Tala sentiu o coração mais leve, tinha a amada desde o primeiro instante.

_Precisamos de um filho. – disse. – Eu sou o chefe da tribo, preciso mostrar que sou jovem, forte e sábio. Preciso de um filho.

_Tala, só porque Hehewuti, chefe dos Hopi, disse que quer uma união entre as tribos, não quer dizer...

_É uma ótima aliança, Magena. Você escutou o que Wakanda disse, logo nossas terras vão ser ocupadas por homens brancos e... Ele disse que se não fizermos a aliança, não seremos abençoados pelos espíritos.

_Sei disso, mas a profecia...

_Sei que acredita em Ehawee, mas ela estava errada dessa vez, Magena. – disse, lembrando-se que há muitas noites a companheira tinha lhe contado da visão da velha índia.

_Ela nunca está, Tala, sabe disso. Hehewuti pode esperar mais algumas luas. O filho dele e Leotie ainda não tem muito tempo de vida. Só temos que esperar uma madei...

_Não. Eu não posso esperar. – disse com um tom frio, levantando-se e impondo sua presença. – Vou me deitar com Wenona, esta noite. – Magena olhou magoada para ele, mas Tala não mostrou abalo perante a dor nos olhos da companheira.

_Se assim deseja, Tala. – ela disse e voltou a olhar pela abertura, ouvindo o barulho do vento e vendo os tais arcos que Ehawee tinha dito que se formariam, grandes redemoinhos, dois deles, perto da aldeia.

_Uhn. – e saiu da cabana, deixando-a sozinha.

Magena suspirou fundo e deixou que uma das lágrimas finalmente rolasse. Saiu da cabana e viu quando Wenona abriu a cabana para que Tala entrasse. Tentou não olhar outra vez, apenas se embrenhou pelo meio da mata, até chegar a beira do rio, onde o Grande Espírito tinha feito a promessa de lhe dar um filho.

Deixou a água purificadora da chuva lavar sua pele e as vestes que usava, os olhos fechados e os ouvidos atentos, buscava uma resposta, algo que indicasse que seu prometido vinha logo.

.

Kate abriu os olhos e encarou o céu límpido. Estava num barranco, as pernas dentro da água e o resto do corpo enlameado.

_Misha! – gritou, tentando levantar, mas falhando.

Lembrava que em algum momento, alguma onda a jogou para fora do barco. Sua cabeça doía e o resto do corpo parecia ter sido forçado ao trabalho pesado, tão dolorido e machucado. Tentou levantar novamente, meio cambaleante conseguiu chegar até a parte verde.

_Branca!

Ouviu uma voz arrastada e fria. Quando ergueu os olhos, um homem vestido com peles de animais a encarava de cima, o rosto pintado em preto e branco não demonstrava compaixão.

_Branca. Mate. – e um jovem surgiu atrás dele com uma lança.

Kate fechou os olhos e aceitou. Harold e Misha já tinham partido. Ela não merecia viver. Ela não conseguiria viver em um mundo onde eles não estavam. Lembrou-se do dia em que Harold lhe disse que tinha ganhado um pedaço de terra do próprio rei em pessoa, mas que teriam que fazer uma longa viagem.

Abriu os olhos azuis apenas para ver a ponta da lança vir em sua direção. Ela gostaria de ter dito a Harold para não irem, gostaria de ter dito que queria ficar na Europa, com sua mãe e sua família, gostaria de ter dito que eles tinham a vida perfeita lá e não precisavam de mais nenhum pedaço de terra. Mas sabia que mesmo assim, ele não a teria ouvido.

Fechou os olhos pela última vez, o rosto de Harold e de Misha aparecendo em sua mente e ela sorriu, mesmo com todo o sangue saindo de seu corpo.

.

Magena suspirou fundo, tinha dormido nas pedras, mas incrivelmente, se sentia revigorada. Decidiu ficar por ali mais algum tempo, sentindo o calor da terra e a energia do Universo, mas então um choro distante entrou por seu ouvido e ela arregalou os olhos encarando o azul do céu.

Levantou-se rápido e olhou para os lados.

_É um sonho? – perguntou para o vento, enquanto algo flutuava na água.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de pular na água azul e nadar velozmente até a madeira que flutuava. Apoiou-se na beirada, ouvindo o choro mais alto e perto. Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e Magena entrou no barco, vendo o baú e dentro dele o menino enrolado em mantas molhadas.

_Mapiya! – chamou, as lágrimas finalmente escorreram e ela sorriu. – Meu prometido. – tirou-o do baú. – Meu filho. – colocou-o no colo e beijou a face do menino, vendo que ele parou de chorar. – Dado pelo Grande Espírito. – abraçou ainda mais o menino.

Voltou par margem, e com os meninos ainda nos braços se embrenhou na mata, indo em direção a aldeia. Antes mesmo que pudesse chegar até sua cabana, Ehawee e Tala apareceram em sua frente e Magena estancou, segurando o menino mais fortemente nos braços.

_Tala. – disse, vendo o chefe com a expressão fechada.

_Magena. – ele retrucou.

_Tala. – ela sorriu. – Nosso filho. – e mostrou o menino de cabelos negros e olhos muito azuis.

_Ele não é meu filho, Magena. É apenas teu. – e saiu.

Magena sentiu seu coração apertar, mas o sorriso de Ehawee tirou a sensação ruim de que Tala não aceitava o filho dado pelos espíritos.

_É Misha. – Ehawee disse e Magena repetiu baixinho, vendo o menino sorrir.

* * *

**Dicionário Sioux:**

Ehawee – a_nciã da aldeia, amiga de Magena_ – Significado: Solteira Feliz

Magena – c_ompanheira de Tala_ – Significado: Lua

Mapiya – _como Magena chama Misha_ – Significado: Celestial

Tala – c_hefe dos Sioux_ – Significado: Lobo

Wakanda – a_ncião e conselheiro da aldeia_ – Significado: Possuidor de Poderes Mágicos

Wenona – s_egunda mulher de Tala_ – Significado: Primeira Filha

* * *

**Dicionário Hopi:**

Hehewuti – c_hefe dos Hopi_ – Significado: Espírito Guerreiro

Leotie – c_ompanheira de Hehewuti_ – Significado: Flor da Pradaria

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei que demorou, desculpem, mas é que eu tinha 3 capítulos prontos e o Word resolveu me sacanear excluindo o arquivo! Em outras palavras, vou ter que fazer tudo de novo, então sejam pacientes U.U

******Sobre os nomes indígenas Sioux e algumas palavras que podem aparecer na fic, eu vou colocar um dicionário, como esse aí de cima. Qualquer duvida coloquem no review que eu vou tentar responder por PM, ou então no próximo capitulo.

Beijos.


	3. Cap 2: Mapiya

**Cap. 2: Mapiya  
**

O sol se mostrava tímido aquela manhã, mas mesmo assim Magena saiu da cabana com o menino nos braços envolto de várias peles de búfalo para que ficasse aquecido. Estava indo de encontro a cabana de Ehawee, tinha perguntas e sabia que o Espirito podia respondê-las, usando a velha índia.

Nem mesmo colocou os pés dentro do circulo da cabana vermelha e Ehawee saiu, as peles de búfalo tinham desenhos que Magena não entendia e a velha índia segurava um cajado maior que si mesmo, com chocalhos na ponta que faziam barulhos indicando o vento mais forte que se aproximava.

_Magena, entre, eu estava mesmo te esperando.

A mulher não se surpreendeu com as palavras da velha índia, apenas acenou em confirmação e seguiu Ehawee para dentro. Tinha estado ali poucas vezes, mas todas foram suficientes para fazê-la acreditar que aquele era, com certeza, um solo sagrado. Sentou-se respeitosamente em frente a fogueira, esperando paciente enquanto a outra sentava-se a sua frente.

_Você tem perguntas. – ela disse, jogando uma das tranças grisalhas para trás e pegando um pote de barro, tomando a água e oferecendo a Magena, que recusou. – Pode fazê-las, querida.

Colocou alguns fios de cabelos para trás da orelha e mordeu os lábios, em seguida encarando os olhos azuis e profundos que a fitavam com curiosidade.

_Quero saber sobre o meu Mapiya.

A velha pegou um cachimbo, mas então olhou o bebê e desistiu de acendê-lo.

_Misha. – ela disse, enfiando as mãos entre as peles, sentindo um calafrio no corpo. – O nome pelo qual os brancos o chamavam. – e então a vontade pareceu maior e ela acendeu o cachimbo. – Já fazia algum tempo que nenhum branco conseguia chegar até aqui, mas há muitas luas passadas, veio um homem, pelo mar, os cabelos vermelhos como as chamas desse fogo e com olhos da cor do mato. – ela deu uma tragada antes de continuar. – Conheci a língua deles, o homem me ensinou quando eu era menina e eu pude conhecer as letras que estavam na manta da criança.

Magena suspirou fundo antes de morder os lábios mais uma vez.

_Eles vão voltar? Para buscar o meu Mapiya?

_Não. – e fez uma pausa. – Mas eles vão vir no futuro. – e então Ehawee deixou o cachimbo no chão de terra, seus olhos viraram e apenas o branco ficou a mostra, o que fez Magena segurar o menino com um pouco mais de força. – Filha da Lua, – um sorriso brotou nos lábios enrugados. – eu disse que ele viria, eu concedi o desejo de seu coração. Ele trará alegrias, tanto a você quanto para Tala.

_Mas Tala não...

_Ele o amará mais do que amaria qualquer outro, apenas tenha um pouco de paciência.

_Certo. – disse abaixando os olhos, mas então lembrou-se de Hehewuti, chefe do Hopi. – E quanto a Hehewuti? Ele insiste na aliança entre Charisa e o filho de Tala, aquele que eu não pude gerar.

_Eu tenho planos sobre isso, não preocupe-se.

_Mas... Meu Mapiya vai ser amado por Charisa?

_Sim. – respondeu calmamente, pegando nas mãos de Magena em seguida. – Mas não preocupe-se. Misha, o seu Mapiya, já tem o seu prometido.

_Como? Quem é?

_Isso é segredo Magena. – o sorriso cresceu. – Mas eu creio que irá gostar do que preparamos para o futuro dele. – então os olhos de Ehawee voltaram ao normal e a velha índia os fechou por alguns instantes.

_Ehawee? – chamou baixinho.

_Acho que estou velha demais para isso. – resmungou, antes de abrir os olhos e encarar Magena. – O que foi criança?

_Estou assustada. – disse, apertando o menino mais forte. – Estou com medo pelo meu Mapiya.

Ehawee sorriu.

_Está tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. Ele vai ser um ótimo guerreiro. Vai trazer muita honra e glória para o povo Sioux.

.

_Makawee!

Magena passou a mão pela testa, o suor brilhava na tez quase vermelha, então seus olhos se levantaram em direção a floresta e ela sorriu.

_Makawee! – ele gritou de novo, agitando o arco na mão enquanto arrastava um javali com a outra.

Algumas crianças não demoraram a se juntar ao redor dele, dizendo o quanto ele era forte e corajoso. Outras apenas chegavam mais perto do javali, espetando o animal com gravetos, sorrindo por terem uma refeição tão saborosa para mais tarde.

_Olhe, Makawee! – disse quando estava mais perto da mãe. – Vai dar pra tribo toda se alimentar. – e o sorriso orgulhoso de Magena fez o coração dele aquecer.

_Ah, Mapiya! – ela disse baixinho, as mãos com barro tocando na pele tão branca, diferente de qualquer outra por ali. – Seu pai ficará muito orgulhoso.

_Espero. – ele disse, rolando os olhos de um jeito que fez a mulher dar um sorriso.

_Não seja tão duro. Ele só quer que você seja o melhor. Sabe como ele é.

_Eu sei, mas ser filho do chefe não é tão fácil, tem que ser o melhor em tudo. – reclamou, colocando o arco e a bolsa de couro no chão, espalhando algumas flechas que sobraram. – Charisa já apareceu por aqui hoje? – perguntou entediado, tirando a parte de cima da vestimenta que estava coberta de sangue.

_Ainda não. – respondeu, pegando um pouco de água e fazendo com que o moreno abaixasse a cabeça para ela lhe lavar os cabelos.

_Uhn. – e pegou o javali novamente, arrastando-o para o centro da vila, onde toda a caça era dividida, já que em algumas famílias não havia caçadores.

Tala chegou acompanhado de Hehewuti e Charisa, os três montavam lindos cavalos de pelagem brilhante e desenhos identificando a qual tribo pertenciam. Enquanto os chefes desciam da montaria e soltavam os animais, Charisa continuou cavalgando devagar, passando o olhar minucioso sobre a aldeia, a fim de encontrar aquele a que chamava de Chosposi.

Achou-o no centro, tirando a pele do que um dia tinha sido um javali, jogando-a em um cesto e continuando a cortar a carne de forma viril. Charisa sorriu grande e cavalgou até lá, descendo do cavalo apenas quando os olhos azuis levantaram para encontrar sua face.

_Charisa. – ele murmurou, a voz baixa, enquanto voltava ao que estava fazendo antes do índio o interromper.

_Oi, Chosposi.

_Não gosto que me chame assim. – e franziu o nariz, fazendo Charisa rir levemente enquanto soltava o cavalo.

_Eu gosto. Sabe que tem um significado especial. Foi a primeira coisa que notei em você quando nos encontramos da primeira vez.

_Ah, tá falando daquela vez em que tive que te salvar de alguns esquilos? – perguntou, rindo em seguida, o que fez Charisa levantar um dos cantos dos lábios, mostrando irritabilidade.

_Pode ser que você se lembre assim, mas o Grande Espirito foi quem armou a situação para que nos conhecêssemos.

_Uhn, claro, – disse, não discordando disso. – mas bem que poderia ter sido em uma situação em que você não parecesse um bebê chorão. – cutucou e Charisa levantou um dos cantos dos lábios novamente. – Não faça caretas pra mim. – disse terminando de tirar mais um pedaço da carne.

_Eu só aceitei vir com o meu pai para poder passar algum tempo com você, Chosposi, mas então você fica brincando comigo.

O moreno rolou os olhos e finalmente virou-se de frente para ele, o que fez os olhos de Charisa se fixarem no peitoral branco e que continha algumas gotas do sangue do javali. Puxa, como ele era bonito.

_Charisa, eu...

_Charisa!

Os dois olharam em direção ao gritinho feminino e Misha sorriu para a indiazinha, Charisa ao contrário, rolou os olhos, gesto que aprendeu a fazer de tanto ver Misha. Não que não gostasse da irmã do seu Chosposi, mas ela sempre vinha nas horas mais inconvenientes.

_Puxa, você pegou um bem grande dessa vez. – ela disse vendo o tanto de carne. – Com certeza maior do que o que pegou na primeira caçada, Mapiya. – e sorriu.

_Eu ainda estava aprendendo. – Misha retrucou, lembrando de quando o deixaram na floresta, dizendo que ele só poderia voltar se trouxesse um animal.

_É, mas você trouxe um filhote de búfalo, ele nem tinha muitas luas de vida. – ela disse, mas seu olhar sempre ia para Charisa, estava encantada por ele desde que a tinha salvado de um lobo.

_É, certo. – concordou. – É uma pena você não precisar ir. Queria ver se conseguiria sobreviver na floresta. – mas apenas viu ela sorrir maior ainda para Charisa, que tinha um olhar apavorado. – Cadê Wenona, a sua mãe?

_Fazendo cestas. – ela disse. – Está sempre fazendo isso agora.

_E o papai?

_Conversando com Magena, parece que ele vai fazer uma coisa importante hoje, pediu para ela reunir toda a aldeia, ele com certeza tem algo a dizer.

Misha olhou para Charisa e viu que ele apenas levantou as duas sobrancelhas, mostrando que não sabia de nada, mas o moreno tinha ideia do que seria. Suspirou fundo e pediu que ela chamasse Magaskawee para terminar de cortar a carne, o que ela obedeceu prontamente, as tranças chicoteando ao vento enquanto corria.

_Tem alguma ideia do que pode ser, Chosposi?

_Tenho. – não disse mais nada.

.

Ehawee estava sentada ao lado de Magena, depois Tala estava ao lado de Hehewuti e então Wakanda, depois Chlumani estava sentada entre Charisa e Misha, o que fez o índio ficar irritado, mas como a menina mais andava para lá e para cá do que parava sentada, a irritabilidade logo passou.

_Queria que fosse a cachoeira comigo amanhã. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto todos conversavam e serviam-se da caça e dos outros frutos, colhidos pelas índias.

_Amanhã?

_É. – disse, pegando um pedaço do javali e mordendo.

_Não sei. Tenho coisas para fazer amanhã.

_Como o que? – perguntou, ainda mastigando a carne. – Você caçou hoje, deixou Tala satisfeito. Você viu como ele se orgulha de você, com certeza ele pode deixar que você me acompanhe.

_Talvez. – terminou por dizer, e antes que Charisa continuasse a conversa, Tala levantou, seguido de Wakanda e Hehewuti, o que fez todos voltarem a atenção para eles.

_Quero agradecer ao Grande Espirito, – começou, abrindo os braços. – pela caça de hoje, muito proveitosa, – e olhou para Misha. – pelos frutos que a terra nos concede e pela benção de mais uma vez termos acordado hoje e sobrevivido até a lua chegar. – ele pausou para olhar Misha mais uma vez, o que só fez com que a palma das mãos do moreno começassem a suar. – Muitas luas atrás, minha Magena disse que nosso filho viria em uma madeira flutuante. Eu não acreditei, eu neguei meu filho, mas o Grande Espirito me perdoou e me deu a graça de poder ter o maior guerreiro da nossa aldeia dentro de minha família. – todos concordaram com as palavras e Misha sentiu as bochechas arderem. – Todos aqui conhecem sua bravura, sua sabedoria, seu amor pela nossa terra e pelo nosso povo. E todos também conhecem Charisa, – o índio arregalou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome, mas continuou prestando atenção. – que se compara em força e sabedoria. Tenho certeza que com essa união, abençoada pelo Grande Espirito e confirmada por Wakanda, poderemos vencer qualquer coisa que há de vir no futuro. Que a união dure para sempre! – gritou e vários sons foram ouvidos, celebrando a futura junção das duas aldeias, que viria com os dois primogênitos.

Magena direcionou o olhar para o seu Mapiya e só conseguiu ver tristeza no imenso azul.

* * *

**Dicionário Sioux:**

Chlumani – _filha de Tala e Wenona_ – Significado: Menina

Magaskawee – _responsável por preparar a caça_ – Significado: Moça Graciosa

Makawee – _como Misha chama Magena_ – Significado: Materno, Relativo à Mãe

* * *

**Dicionário Hopi:**

Charisa – _filho de Hehewuti_ – Significado: Alce

Chosposi – _como Charisa chama Misha _– Significado: Olhos Bonitos

* * *

**N/a:** E então? O que estão achando? Sobre o Charisa, tudo bem se vocês imaginarem o Jared, porque enquanto eu estou escrevendo, é nele que eu penso. Qualquer duvida mandem PM ou deixem no review que eu respondo no próximo capitulo. Beijos e eu juro que vou tentar não demorar tanto.


	4. Cap 3: O Filho do Sol

**Cap. 3: O Filho do Sol**

Bocejou enquanto esticava os braços, abriu os olhos e encarou o imenso azul que tinha em sua frente, não tinha contado quantos dias estava em alto mar, mas sabia que alguns meses já deviam ter passado desde que tinha deixado a sua amada Londres, na Inglaterra. Sorriu ao ver uma gaivota pousar numa das velas do navio, isso significava que tinha terra por perto.

Assoviou e avisou o capitão, e algum tempo depois já se podia ver uma porção de terra, verde e mais um monte de cores que nunca tinha visto, tudo muito exótico. Ele gostou.

_O que acha? – Mark tinha o charuto fumacento entre os lábios finos e encarava a terra um pouco distante.

_Até o fim do dia, estaremos ancorados lá.

_Não, não, garoto. – soltou uma lufada de fumaça pelo canto da boca. – O que acha que vamos encontrar? – viu o jovem franzir o cenho, como se analisasse as possibilidades.

_Provavelmente... Animais, árvores, monte delas, insetos, mais animais e com certeza mais insetos. – e então deu de ombros.

_Já pensou em... Nativos?

_Hum. – e deu de ombros. – Eles vão fazer alguma diferença?

_Bom, eu espero que não. Sabe que não gosto de nativos, servem de mão-de-obra, apenas isso.

O loiro sorriu e passou os dedos pelos cabelos, um modo de fazer com que os fios parassem de cobrir-lhe os olhos.

_É por isso que estou aqui, Mark. – e sorriu, vendo o outro apenas dar mais uma tragada.

.

_Levantem as velas! Vamos pegar os botes! – Mark gritava enquanto apontava os dedos de unhas sujas para todo o lado. – Você e George vão com o Garrison, eu vou com Jensen e o Pellegrino.

O loiro olhou para Pellegrino e viu o outro apenas levantar as duas sobrancelhas antes de pegar a arma e ajeitar o casaco azul surrado. Mark sabia muito bem que ele e o outro tinham gênios incompatíveis, tinha certeza que tinha feito de propósito, ele adorava uma briga.

Suspirou fundo antes de pegar a própria arma e mais duas facas de caça. Levantou do amontoado de barris em que estava encostado e seguiu o capitão do navio, Pellegrino, vez ou outra, o olhava por cima dos ombros.

.

Charisa sorriu enquanto atirava uma das flechas na direção da águia, era um ótimo caçador, e logo viu a ave despencar, caindo em uma das pedras com um baque surdo. Olhou na direção do moreno, mas ele parecia mais interessado nas aguas calmas do que em qualquer exibição que o índio quisesse fazer.

_Chosposi! – chamou, aborrecido e viu os olhos azuis dele se cravarem em sua face, fazendo um arrepio percorrer toda a coluna. Por todos os espíritos! Aquele olhar o deixava sem chão.

_Falei pra parar de me chamar assim. – ele reclamou, mas o outro apenas sorriu maior.

_Você viu? – perguntou, apontando a ave caída e claramente não prestando atenção à queixa.

_É. Boa caçada. – e levantou-se do tronco onde estava sentado, colocando algumas sementes na bolsa de couro, enquanto voltava a se embrenhar na mata.

Charisa bufou enquanto corria para pegar a ave. Embrenhou-se na mata atrás de Misha, observando seu rastro na relva e notando como ele era delicado e cuidadoso com suas pegadas, se não fosse tão bom rastreador, Charisa nem mesmo perceberia que alguém tinha passado por ali segundos antes.

_Sabe que precisamos conversar, não sabe?

O índio arrumou a postura, quando o moreno parou e se virou de repente para ele, quase batendo-se contra seu peito. Viu quando as bochechas normalmente pálidas se tingiram de um vermelho vivo e gostou de ter causado aquilo em seu Chosposi.

_Sobre o que quer falar.

_Sobre a união.

_Eu já esperava. – disse. – Com certeza você se mudará para a minha vila, eu conheço muito bem todos o-

_Não. – respondeu firme, encarando os olhos do mais alto. – Se é para essa união acontecer, você é quem vai me seguir, não o contrário. Não fui moldado pelos espíritos para servir, se é o que pensa, Charisa, muito menos vou ficar costurando seus couros.

Charisa rolou os olhos e Misha levantou uma das sobrancelhas para ele.

_Por que você sempre tem que mandar em tudo? Por que não posso ter o controle pelo menos uma vez?

_Eu sou um espirito livre. É assim que o Grande Espirito me fez. – retrucou. – Se vai mesmo aceitar a aliança, terá que conviver com isso.

_Eu já aceitei. – disse, pegando em uma das mãos do outro. – E também já pensei nos nossos votos e em como eu quero que fique o nosso lar.

_Ainda vai demorar pra acontecer, Charisa.

_Eu esperei muitas luas, mais algumas não vão fazer diferença.

_Hum. – e ia largar dele para voltar a andar quando a outra mão dele, com sangue da ave morta, tocou seu rosto de leve.

_Eu gosto muito de você Chosposi. – disse. – Eu deixaria minha vida para que seu espirito pudesse viver pra sempre.

Chegou perto dele, a mão foi parar no quadril esguio e a outra escorregou até o ombros, depois para os cabelos curtos que tinham uma pena no meio dos fios negros.

_Você é meu presente do Grande Espirito, Chosposi. – e os lábios dele foram ficando cada vez mais e mais perto dos lábios do outro.

Misha sentiu o coração vir até a garganta. Suspirou fundo, aceitando que teria de se acostumar a pertencer a Charisa, já que em breve a união deles seria consumada.

Por um momento, toda a força e virilidade do índio chamou sua atenção, o modo como os cabelos castanhos adornavam o rosto másculo e em como aquela pintura na pele dele o deixava atraente, e teria realmente beijado o outro, mas seus olhos teimaram em olhar além dos ombros fortes.

_Charisa! – disse, os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, encarando as aguas do mar.

_Sim, Chosposi.

_Olhe! – fez o índio se virar e ver o mesmo que estava vendo, canoas grandes com panos brancos flutuando no vento.

.

Jensen respirou fundo e soprou, visivelmente entediado. Olhou para os dois lados e franziu o cenho enquanto via uma águia cair em disparada de encontro ao chão.

_Droga. – resmungou, sabia que aquilo significava que não seriam apenas eles ali, teriam que tomar território, fazer algumas ameaças, capturar alguns nativos e fazê-los construírem uma fortaleza, para então, tomarem o resto do lugar. – Tudo tão cansativo. – resmungou de volta, vendo que Pellegrino também notara a ave caindo.

_Diversão. – o outro retrucou, mas Jensen fingiu não ouvir o que fez Mark bufar, irritado.

.

_Precisamos chegar mais perto. – disse, agachado no meio de algumas rameiras.

_Precisamos voltar pra aldeia. Precisamos alertá-los.

_Precisamos ter certeza que são perigosos.

Charisa rolou os olhos pela décima vez naquele minuto e então respirou fundo.

_Eu vou voltar e avisá-los. – e levantou-se. – Dê algum sinal se perceber que são perigosos e então eu vou levar todos para cima do rio, ficarão protegidos lá. – mas Misha não respondeu, continuou encarando a madeira gigante que flutuava no meio do mar.

.

_Chegaram! – a velha respirava com dificuldade. – Precisa avisar o Tala.

_O que? O que foi Ehawee? O que aconteceu?

_O povo branco. O povo do seu menino. Chegaram.

Magena olhou pra velha índia e arregalou os olhos. Pegou os cestos que estava fazendo e mais algumas palhas e correu para perto de Tala, estava a ponto de falar quando Charisa apareceu por entre as árvores, a pintura do rosto mais fraca e arfando pela corrida.

_Tala! – chamou, vendo o outro virar-se para ele.

_Charisa? Pensei que...

_Aconteceu algo. Uma enorme madeira esta flutuando nas águas, e... Tem povo branco dentro dela.

_O que? – Tala abriu a boca sem saber o que mais falar, enquanto Magena apertava-lhe as mãos.

_Precisamos levar todos para cima do rio, vai ser mais seguro se ficarem conosco. – respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Se eles forem perigosos... Eu... Chosposi está vigiando eles, vai dar um sinal se ver algo que possa nos ferir.

_Mapyia! – Magena gemeu baixinho, pensando no filho.

_Ele vai ficar bem. É forte. – consolou Tala.

_Se eles forem bons, então traremos o povo de volta, Tala. – e viu o chefe concordar.

.

Misha mordeu os lábios e viu alguns homens saíram de um barco pequeno, tentou chegar mais perto e então subiu em uma das árvores que tinha ali perto. Primeiro apareceu um homem pequeno, cabelos vermelhos e de bigode, depois mais um outro, alto e branco de cabelos negros, quase como ele mesmo era.

Foi então que outro barco igual aquele parou na areia. O primeiro a sair foi um homem de cabelos pretos e barba, fumava algo que Misha não conhecia, mas que fazia a mesma fumaça que o cachimbo de Ehawee, depois mais um outro, mais alto, com um chapéu na cabeça, o que Misha achou engraçado.

Ainda estava entretido com o chapéu quando mais um saiu. Era alto e tinha a pele branca, conseguiu ver mesmo de longe os olhos verdes da cor das folhas das árvores, os cabelos brilhavam amarelos e Misha abriu a boca, admirado.

_ Angpetu. – sussurrou. – Ele deve ser filho do Sol.

.

_Me dá vontade de ir para casa. – Pellegrino reclamou, e Jensen concordou silenciosamente.

Olhou em volta e o verde, com certeza, era maioria ali.

_Faça sinal, para que os homens venham, precisamos construir um acampamento e então começar uma fortaleza, não sabemos se vamos ser atacados ou não por esses selvagens.

Pellegrino deu um tiro para o alto e Jensen instintivamente olhou para o lado esquerdo, tinha visto algo se mover por ali, tinha certeza. Olhou mais atentamente e por alguns segundos podia jurar ter visto um homem braço e de olhos lindamente azuis.

_O que acha de menos barulho? – perguntou sarcástico.

_Só estou avisando a todos que chegamos e que a terra agora é nossa. – e Pellegrino sorriu grande, de um jeito que Jensen não gostou.

* * *

**Dicionário Sioux:**

Angpetu/ Anpaytoo – _como Misha chama Jensen_ – Significado: Dia Radiante

* * *

**N/a:** Oi, pessoas! Quem estava ansioso por causa da chegada do Jen, aí está! Haha' Espero que tenham gostado e qualquer dúvida, deixa aí nos review's ou então manda PM que eu respondo.

** Ah, eu não lembro quem me perguntou se os Sioux aceitavam o relacionamento homossexual, então, nas minhas pesquisas não encontrei nada relacionado, embora eles mencionassem que os meninos aprendiam com os índios mais velhos o ato sexual. Enfim, na fic, o relacionamento está sendo aceito mesmo por causa da aliança e por causa da profecia. Tudo esclarecido?

Então me deixem review hein! Beijos.


End file.
